


MILF Island

by Fugitoid101



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bikinis, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Breasts, F/F, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fivesome, Foursome - F/F/F/M, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Hot Springs & Onsen, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, MILFs, Multi, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nude Beach, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Shota, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fugitoid101/pseuds/Fugitoid101
Summary: Thirteen year old Adam Charles who has always been brushed off and ignored by girls finds himself washing up onto an island populated by hot sexy adult women. Adam lives out his sexual fantasy as he gets to know the ladies on the island casually and sexually.





	1. Wash up onto Paradise

The beach of sunny California, a place for sun, surf, and fun, but to one thirteen year old boy named Adam Charles the beach was his sanctuary and it was so close to his home. The beach was his go to place whenever he had to get out of his house and away from his parents. And when you live with a mom who constantly nags at you about everything and a dad you have absolutely nothing in common with, you can't blame one for wanting to be somewhere else.

Adam had short brown hair and was wearing black and red mixed colored swim trunks, and on his feet were sandals. He walked along the beach minding to himself. He noticed three girls walking close to him. He smiled and shot them a cool guy look, only to receive looks of distaste, and they walked on leaving him. He frowned and grumbled to himself, “Dammit, why is it when I try to make an impression they always blow me off? Am I that undesirable to the opposite sex? Or is it nature for every girl to judge me?” he sighed before going into the ocean to swim.

He swam out to the swimming dock platform in the water to be alone. Adam sat on the dock dripping with water from the ocean while looking back at the beach seeing so many people. His focus was mostly on the girls, and thought, 'Wish there was some girl or even girls out there who wouldn't judge me before getting to know me. Unfortunately, reality doesn't always play in your favor.'

He suddenly felt the dock was rocking and saw the water getting choppy, “Waves must be coming in. I better get back to shore,” Adam was about to dive in, but the dock was rocking so hard he couldn't stand up. It got worse as dark clouds started rolling in. Adam kept holding onto the dock as it kept rocking and saw none of the life guards seemed to have noticed him, and were all too busy leading those on the beach to safety, “Hey! Someone! Anyone! Help me!” he screamed for help, but no one could hear him.

Things got worse, as the dock suddenly broke off from what was anchoring it in place and started drifting off, “No-no-no!” he cried, as he was floating far from the beach. Adam held onto the dock for his dear life, as the waves kept splashing at him. He spat up the sea water that got into his mouth and could no longer see the beach. Adam sighed and spoke to himself, “So this is how it ends for me? Drifting out to sea until I eventually drown. This sucks balls. Dying as a virgin.” he got rocked so hard he fell unconscious and continued to drift out to sea to parts unknown.

* * *

Sometime later the sky cleared up and the waves were calm. It panned out to a beach where the diving dock was washed up on shore, while Adam was lying in the sand still unconscious. Suddenly appearing on the ground in a surrounding pattern were many silhouette's of people looking down at Adam's body.

It was dark to Adam as he was expecting the cold hands of death creep upon him. To his surprise however, he started feeling warm and began opening his eyes. His vision began as hazy, until it started clearing up and saw he was looking up at a ceiling, 'What is...' Adam thought before sitting up and saw he was in a comfortable bed with ocean blue bed sheets, and at the bottom of the bed were Adam's sandals, “Where am I?” he looked around seeing he was inside a very posh room.

Adam suddenly heard the doorknob of the rooms door turn, and the door opened. He looked and saw entering the room was by far the most gorgeous thing he ever laid eyes on. It was a young woman in her early thirties. She had beautiful smooth skin, long sexy legs, a nice round butt, blue eyes, long ginger red hair, and her breasts were big and firm. Her breasts were big enough to be labeled an F cup. But aside from her hot rack, the most jaw dropping part was that she was wearing red lacy matching bra and panties.

Adam stared at the beauty that entered the room and thought to himself, 'What the shit?'

The woman looked over at the boy and approached him. She reached the bed and spoke, “Oh, thank goodness you've regained consciousness. Everyone was beginning to worry.”

“Worry?” Adam asked.

“That's right. Me and some of my closest friends found you washed up on the beach.” she explained.

“The beach? Am I still in California?” he asked hopefully.

“California?” the woman asked in confusion.

“You know state far west of America?” Adam explained, while getting nervous.

“I”m sorry but I don't really know any of those places.” she answered.

“So where am I?” the young teen asked fearing the worse.

“You're on MILF Island.”

“Wait, where?” Adam asked hoping he heard it right.

“This is MILF Island.” she repeated herself.

Adam jumped out of bed and ran to a balcony deck. He looked out seeing he was indeed on an island that looked like a paradise. Adam looked all around before announcing, “Holy balls!”

The woman went to him and spoke, “Are you ok, young one?”

“I don't think I am,” Adam answered, “I mean I'm on another island who knows how far from home. Is there anyway off this island?”

“There is, but before you go adventuring back out at see, it's important I take you to see our leader.”

“Your leader?”

“Yes. She will want to hear of your condition. But first, what is your name?” she asked with a smile that made Adam's heart melt.

“I'm-uh, Adam Charles.” he stammered.

“Adam Charles,” she began, “Well, my name's Bella.”

“Bella. I like it.” Adam admitted.

Bella giggled, “Thank you. Now come on we musn't keep the leader waiting.”

“Uh, right.” Adam said, as he went along with Bella hoping to get some answers on how to get home. He slipped into his sandals and followed Bella out.

The woman looked at him smiling, much to Adam's confusion, “What?”

“I'm sorry, it's just you looked so cute when you were sleeping.” she smiled sweetly.

“C-Cute?” Adam asked while blushing.

“Yes.” she answered, as they stepped out of a lavish looking beach house.

The two began walking down the street, as Adam looked around seeing not only did the island look like one of those island paradises in fantasy shows, but looked like a modern day town as well with shops, cafes, homes like Bella's. But that was nothing compared to seeing the people he was passing by. Everyone he walked past were all women in their prime like Bella. They all ranged from several backgrounds and races from Black, Asian, Latina, French, etc. Like Bella, they all looked equally hot in their own ways, with breasts just as big or her own size. And they too were also wearing lacy lingerie in various matching colors.

With every woman they passed, each one gave Adam a look, but not the same distasteful looks he had received from girls back home. The looks he was receiving were lustful and sultry. Some flirtatiously winked at him, and some even blew him kisses. Adam blushed from the attention having not been used to it despite longing for it. He spoke up to his escort, “There sure are a lot of women here.”

“Of course. Women are the island's only population.” Bella explained.

“Only population?” Adam gasped, “So the only inhabitants on this island are girls?”

“That's right. You're actually the first boy here ever.”

“I am?”

Bella nodded, “Don't worry our leader will explain everything to you. So for now. Just try to relax and don't worry so much. Ok, precious?”

“Uh-ok.” Adam answered, while still feeling wooed by Bella and all the other women looking at him.

Bella put an arm around him to keep him close to her, “Stay close to me so we don't get separated.”

“Roger that,” Adam answered, as he felt his cheek rub against the side of her left breast. He thought to himself, 'I am on an island of hot sexy adult women... Fuckin jackpot!'


	2. Newest Island Resident

On MILF island, thirteen year old castaway Adam Charles followed Bella; the sexy red-haired woman through the island with the aim meeting the leader who rules the island. As the two walked, Adam continued to spot ladies who looked as sexy and developed as the next.

'Damn, the ladies on this island are so fuckin' hot. If the guys back home knew a place like this existed it'd be a porn dog's ideal getaway.' Adam thought to himself.

“We're here.” Bella said, as they stopped before a building.

“This is it?” Adam inquired.

“Correct, this is where our leader manages the island.” Bella showed him inside, and they went into an elevator leading to an upper level.

They walked up to a door, as Bella knocked on it, “Come in.” came a voice from inside.

Bella opened the door and stepped inside with Adam. The boy looked ahead and saw twin Asian ladies standing on both sides of a desk. The twins had long black hair and F-cup breasts. Both were wearing leopard spotted lingerie. But what really caught his attention was the woman at the desk. She had long blonde hair tied in a ponytail, her bust was approximately a G-cup, and the lingerie she wore lingerie with a mix of orange, yellow, and red.

Adam looked over at all three women, and started feeling a boner forming. He had to keep it together, as Bella spoke to the woman, “Queen Jessica, I bring you the castaway, Adam Charles,” she stepped aside to reveal the boy, before speaking to him, “And may I present to you our illustrious leader, Queen Jessica.”

“Adam, is it?” Jessica asked.

'Yes, ma'am.” Adam answered politely.

“Come closer,” she beckoned him. Adam not wanting to be rude stepped forward and got closer to the desk, while the twin Asian ladies flirtatiously smiled and winked at him, which only got him nervous. Jessica looked him over, while sitting before voicing her opinion, “He's got a good form. And he's handsome too.” she smiled.

The twin on the right side of the desk spoke, “Yes, very handsome indeed. Right, Motoko?” she asked the twin on the left side of the desk.

“Oh, yes, Tsuruko.” Motoko agreed with her sister.

Adam blushed from the compliments given to him, before Jessica continued, “Now then, how did you come to be on this island?”

“Well, it started off like this,” Adam began telling them of how he was at the beach and a storm came up out of nowhere and carried him out to sea, “And I washed up here.”

“I see.” Jessica said.

“Truth is I half expected to have died from it. But I guess it wasn't my time.” Adam shrugged.

“Yes. You were certainly very lucky to have washed up here.” Jessica agreed.

“So if I may be so bold as to ask, how did this island come to be? In fact how did all of you come to be if there's not a single solitary male anywhere on this island?”

Jessica smiled, having anticipated that question, “Rather than explain everything to you, how about I show you?”

“Show me? How?” he asked.

Jessica got up and walked over to a fountain before filling the water into a small bowl. She went to Adam and offered it, “Drink this and you'll know all.”

Adam looked at the bowl skeptically, before answering, “This isn't poison is it?”

“I assure you, it's nothing like that.” she answered.

Adam looked back at the water while overrunning with curiosity. He accepted the bowl and drank the water. He waited, before speaking, “Nothing's happe...ning.” he started getting drowsy as the ladies and scenery started warping and Adam found himself looking down at the sea, “What's this?” he asked, as Jessica's voice spoke to him.

_“Hundreds of years ago this island rose up from the sea, and on this island the first ladies were born,” Adam watched as the island rose up out of the ocean, and saw several women emerging from the earth and soil. They were all beautiful, curvaceous, buxom, and naked. Like all primitive species they started off as simple minded creatures, but over time their minds started developing as well as their survival instincts and became warriors who hunted for food and survival. Over time they developed the idea to make boats and ventured out into the world discovering new places and learning new things. They took that knowledge back to the island and as the years passed the island evolved as did the women who followed.”_

“Wicked,” Adam told himself, as he watched the flashback where women started turning the island into a modern day society, “It's like a personal paradise filled with women.” suddenly the flashback started ending, and Adam found himself back in the office.

“And that is how MILF Island was formed, and how we came to be.” Jessica concluded.

“What an amusing story. So women just rise up from the ground?”

“Yes. We are all daughters of our illustrious Goddess; Milflusta.” Jessica motioned to a tapestry depicting a sexy busty goddess hovering above the island where women were depicted as rising up.

“This is so wild.” Adam gasped.

“Yes. But it was how it started. I should know, I was there.” Jessica admitted.

“You?” Adam did a double take.

“Correct. I was one of the first women to have been born on the island.”

“One of the first? But that was hundreds of years ago, and please don't take this the wrong way, but you don't look like you're...”

“I understand. The island itself is surrounded by an aura that keeps those who live on it forever young, but make no mistake, we're not immortals. We're just as capable of succumbing to illnesses and injuries. However, we have better means of treating such ailments that the outside world knows nothing about.”

“Wow.” he gasped.

Bella spoke, “Now then, Adam has come in request he take a boat back to the civilization from which he came from.”

Adam interrupted her, “Actually, Bella. I've been thinking, and maybe I might actually not want to go back.”

“Oh?” The ladies were curious.

“Is that a problem? Am I not allowed on the island?” he wondered.

“Oh, there's no rule against that. We're just curious you wouldn't want to return home.” Jessica answered.

“Yes. Don't you have somebody waiting for you back there?” Tsuruko asked.

Adam thought about it before answering, “No. There's nobody there who would miss me.”

“Not even your family?” Motoko inquired.

“My mom does nothing but lecture and nag about everything I do like I'm such a disappointment,” Adam began, “And my dad and I have nothing in common, despite our best attempts to try and bond. So yeah, I wouldn't miss them. And if they miss me, well that's there loss.”

“I see,” Jessica said, before she started thinking hard. She then turned to the twins, “Tsuruko! Motoko! Gather the ladies for an important meeting.”

“Yes, ma'am.” the twins answered

Before they left the office, then went to Adam, and lowered down to his level, “We'll see you soon, ok?” Motoko asked.

“Uh, sure.” Adam answered, before the twins nuzzled his cheeks before leaving the office. Adam stood his ground, and thought, 'Their cheeks were so soft.'

* * *

Soon enough, outside the office building was every woman on the island. They stood outside looking curious and excited about why their queen summoned them for. Soon enough, Queen Jessica, her two guards, and Bella approached.

The queen addressed her subjects, “Welcome, my ladies. Today is a momentous occasion for all of us. For as I'm sure many of you know today we had an unexpected castaway wash up on our island shore. May I present to all of you, Adam Charles!” she stepped aside to reveal Adam who looked nervous.

Bella laid a hand on his shoulder to calm his nerves, before motioning him to go forward and greet everyone. Adam nodded and stepped forward so all the ladies could see him. He looked out at the countless sexy women, before speaking “Hello, everyone. It's nice to meet all of you.”

The ladies in respond started cheering and screaming with joy, while Adam could hear several comments the ladies were making to each other.

“He's so adorable!”

“He's too cute to be real!”

“An actual male!”

“So handsome!”

Adam chuckled sheepishly from all the compliments, until Jessica spoke up, “Calm yourselves, girls. The news isn't over yet. Adam here has decided to remain on the island with us as a permanent resident. Now I want you all to be polite to him and make him feel at home.”

“Yes, ma'am!” they answered.

Jessica turned to Adam, “And do you Adam swear upon your very life should you ever leave this island for any reason you will never divulge its secrets to another living soul as long as you shall live?”

“I swear it.” Adam answered.

Jessica smiled, “Well said. And now to make your stay here official,” she lowered herself down to Adam. The boy blushed, as their eyes met, and the woman continued while cupping his cheeks, “Here is your official welcome kiss.”

Before Adam could respond, he suddenly felt his lips crash against Jessica's as the Queen woman kissed him. The ladies gasped in surprise with some putting their hands to their mouths. When the queen parted with Adam, the boy stood there zoned out while blushing. Jessica took notice of his expression, and had to ask, “Was that your first kiss?” Adam sheepishly nodded, and Jessica smiled, “I'm glad to hear that,” she turned back to her people, “Prepare for a ceremony. For tonight we feast like never before!” the ladies cheered, before heading off to prepare.

Adam still standing in place put a hand to his lips and thought, 'I just had my first kiss with a sexy woman. This has been the best day ever!'

* * *

Later on, as twilight hour was upon them, every woman was gathered on an open deck close to the beach with a beautiful view of the ocean. Adam was sitting next to Jessica and Bella, while several ladies were also seated and awaiting their meal. Adam curiously spoke up, “Uh, Queen Jessica?”

“Yes, Adam?”

“Out of curiosity, but do you ladies have any other form of clothing? Not that I have a problem or anything. I'm just wondering.”

“Well, the weather here hardly changes, but we have fashion designers and seamstresses who make us suitable clothing for when we embark to the outside world. We have clothing for every known season. But here we just wear this since it's always so nice. While on the beach we wear nothing at all.” she explained.

'This place is basically a nude beach. I won't have to go to Paris just to see one of those.' Adam thought.

Suddenly a woman dressed as a chef approached, “Dinner is served.” many other ladies wheeled out several delicacies on trays that were placed onto the large table. Adam looked at the choices and saw the whole spread looked like a mixed variety of foods from across the globe, “Wow! It's like a united Nations spread of food.”

Jessica spoke, “Our quests to the other continents allowed us to sample the many distinct types of dishes. We were so enthralled we had to learn every recipe we can.”

“Well, this is great. I can eat just about anything I want here.” Adam said in joy.

“Now then let us feast. And after we've had our fill we shall cleanse ourselves in the baths,” Jessica turned to Adam, “And you, Adam, are free to join us.”

“Join you in the baths?” Adam asked in shock.

“Of course. You are one of us now.” she giggled.

“I wouldn't miss it,” Adam answered, as he already started envisioning the ladies naked. He shook off his fantasy and proceeded to eat up. After a few bites, he spoke, “This stuff is delicious. Your chefs truly are talented.”

“They do their best.” Bella answered.

“Indeed they do.” Jessica agreed, as they all ate.

* * *

Some time later as the sun went down, Adam was walking through a hall waist wrapped in a towel, “Let me see the open air bath should be... Here.” he stopped before a door and opened it. He entered and to his delight saw every woman on the island in a large open air bath. He looked around seeing all the ladies were out of their lingerie and were completely naked. He looked enamored by all the bare breasts, erected nipples, big round areolas, clean shaven pussies, and nice round butts.

“I can die happy now that I've seen just what heaven is like,” he said to himself, until he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders and two big somethings resting atop his head. Adam looked up and saw Bella was behind him and resting her boobs on top of his head, “Bella, hi.”

“Hi, Adam. Ready to get cleaned up?” she asked with a smile.

“Yes.” he nodded.

“Great. But why are you wearing a towel?”

“Well-I...”

“We can't have that now can we?” Bella asked, and as quick as a flash, she grabbed the towel and tugged it off leaving Adam's lower half exposed for the women to see.

All the ladies looked over at Adam and saw his impressive throbbing erection, which left themn stunned, “Girls, look.” one gasped.

“Is that really one?” another asked.

“I think it is. An actual penis.”

The ladies went over to Adam and lowered themselves down to his crotch to marvel at his piece, “I've never seen one up close before.” one of the ladies marveled.

“Neither have I.”

One of the ladies reached out and began stroking the length, “Mm, it's so long and smooth.”

Adam began panting from the gentle touch of the one stroking his dick, and suddenly felt another girl take his testicles in her palm and played with them, “And these balls are perfect in shape and size.”

“Hey! I wanna feel them!” one woman protest.

“So do I!”

“Me too!”

The ladies scrambled together each taking turns to feel up Adam's twig and berries, as he moaned, “Ladies, please...” he panted while on the verge of releasing his load, until Jessica spoke up.

“Ladies! You're being very rude to our guest. Now appologize to him.” she lectured.

The ladies feeling guilty about what they were doing without Adam's consent spoke to him, “We're sorry, Adam.”

“Oh, it's all right. Really,” Adam answered, while thinking in arousal, 'So many hand jobs. And I was almost ready to cum.'

“Come on, Adam, you must be filthy.” Jessica said, as the women led Adam into the bath with them.

“Oh, this feels nice.” Adam said, as he sat himself in the water in between Jessica and Bella.

“It sure is,” Bella agreed, “We all come here after a long day and sometimes we come here whenever we just need to unwind and relax.”

“I can see why.” Adam said, as he looked around at all the women who were cleaning themselves up or fooling around with each other, which he enjoyed watching.

Jessica spoke to the boy, “By the way, Adam, forgive me for being so blunt, but I agree with the girls about how developed you are below.”

Adam blushed, before answering, “Well, I'm not that developed.”

“Don't be silly. You're just being modest,” Bella said, “With a size like that I'll bet you're popular with the ladies from where you used to live.”

“Heh, I'd wish.” Adam replied.

This confused Bell and Jessica, as the queen asked, “Don't the girls know how developed you are?”

“No. Because exposing myself like that to girls that I'm not in any relationship with would get me arrested. Besides when it comes to the girls back in California, they treat me like a pariah.”

“What?!” the ladies asked in confusion.

“Surely you jest.” Bella said.

“If only. Any girl my age or slightly older I'd try to talk to or approach would just ignore and avoid me. Almost like they're programmed to do that around me.” Adam sighed.

“So you've never had contact with women before?” a black woman asked.

“Afraid not.” Adam answered, while feeling dismal about it.

“Oh!” the ladies collectively said sadly.

“You poor thing.” one woman began.

“You poor-poor thing.” another cooed.

Suddenly the women started gathering closer to Adam, who found himself pulled into the comforting bosom of a brunette woman with her hair done in a perm, “Being ostracized by girls for no apparent reason is just horrible.”

“I've had to deal.” Adam answered while his face brushed against the woman's breasts.

Adam was pulled away from the brunette and found his head pulled deep into the boobs of a short blonde haired woman, “Well, don't you worry, baby. We're all going to take special care of you from on.”

“Really?” he asked, as Bella answered.

“Of course. We'll all take care of you forever, and ever, and ever.” she giggled.

“Mm,” Adam sighed, as he snuggled into the blonde woman's boobs, “Sounds good to me.”

* * *

Later that night, as all the ladies returned to their homes, Adam was brought back to the office building which doubled as Jessica's own home on the very top floor. He was in his trunks and sandals again before walking up to a door, “Jessica said until the ladies can build me my own home I will be bunking here. Not that I have a problem with it. In fact it's like a dream.”

He went to the door and knocked on it, “It's open.” Jessica's voice came.

Adam opened the door, and saw it was Queen Jessica's bedroom which much like the bedroom Adam was recuperating in saw it was posh, and the bed was king sized with tall bed posts and open curtains. But what Adam was more focused on was Jessica standing before an opened window with the moon shining down on her naked body.

Jessica turned around to face Adam, and greeted him, “Good evening, Adam.”

“Good evening, Queen Jessica.” Adam greeted, as he looked at Jessica feeling mystified.

“Come on, there's no need to call me 'Queen' when it's just the two of us.” she waved a finger.

“Are you sure?”

“I am.” she confirmed.

“Well, ok.”

“Well, aren't you going to get undressed too?” she asked.

“Me?”

“Of course. I mean we are sleeping together.” she answered like it was obvious.

“I thought you just wanted to see me before you sent me to my own room here.”

“Guess again.” Jessica smirked.

“So you really want me to sleep in the same bed with you?”

“I do. Don't you?” she wondered.

“Believe me, I have no objections at all.” Adam admitted, before going along with it. He slipped out of his sandals and dropped his trunks to the floor leaving himself once again naked like Jessica.

Jessica smiled at the sight of Adam's erection before sitting down on her bed, and rubbed the side next to her. Adam climbed onto the bed and sat beside her with their thighs rubbing up together, “So, Adam, how do you feel about everything?”

“Honestly, I'm still surprised. I mean first thing I knew I was on the beach of California, and now I'm on a hidden island populated by sexy women.”

“I know it'll be an adjustment for you, but don't worry, we're all here for you.”

Adam smiled at Jessica, “I've wanted to hear that come from a woman for a long time.”

Jessica giggled, as she laid down on the bed, and pulled Adam up on top of her. Adam laid atop of Jessica while feeling her erect nipples press into his own chest. The woman wrapped her arms around Adam pulling him closer for a kiss which he gratefully returned.

When they parted, Adam spoke, “This has been the best day I could've ever hoped for.”

“And you'll be getting plenty more days like that from now on.” Jessica promsied.

“I'll be looking forward to them.” Adam replied, as he rolled off her, and the two fell asleep in each others embrace. For Adam knew this was the beginning of a new life for him. A life he was going to enjoy for a long time.


	3. Adam's First Time

As the bright morning sun rose up, it's bright glow shined over MILF Island. The light shined through the windows of every home signaling to the beautiful women of the Island that it was time to start a new day. In the office/home of Queen Jessica, the Island Queen was busy snuggling up with the Island's first and just made recently only male resident, thirteen year old Adam Charles.

The thirteen year old boy was awaken by the sunlight, and saw his face smothered into Jessica's bosom, 'I've only had dreams of waking up to something like this.'

Suddenly Adam noticed Jessica was wide awake and looking down at him sweetly, “Rise and shine, Adam.”

“Uh, good morning, Jessica.” Adam greeted her.

“And a good morning to you,” she answered, before puckering up, “Now then, how about we start the day with a good morning kiss?”

She leaned in without giving Adam a chance to think about it. Not that he even had to think about it. He went head first planting his lips on Jessica, and they kissed with passion. They parted for air, as Adam spoke, “Now that's a way to wake up.”

“I know,” Jessica giggled, as the two got out of bed. The Queen slipped into a fresh pair of panties, before putting on a bra, and turned to Adam, “Could you help me with this?” she asked.

Adam's face brightened, “Delighted.” he got up and went behind Jessica and clipped her bra.

“That's better,” Jessica said, “Well, I better get down to my office. This island doesn’t run itself, you know?”

“Obviously. Though what should I do?” Adam inquired.

“Whatever you desire. This is your home too. But try and stay out of trouble.” she warned him.

“Understood.” Adam confirmed, as he slipped back in his trunks and sandals, “I guess I'll see young around then.”

“Have a good day, Adam.” The queen told Adam who left the room.

* * *

So Adam left the office building and began walking around the island, while passing by several other women in their lingerie attire.

“Hi, Adam!”

“Good morning, Adam!”

“Looking good, Adam!”

Adam smiled sheepishly and waved at the various women before speaking to himself, “I'm really going to have to work hard to remember everyone's names.”

“Oh, Adam!” came a voice from behind him.

Adam stopped and said to himself, “That's a voice I remember,” he turned around and saw a familiar red haired woman in familiar red bra and panties, “Bella!”

“That's right.” she confirmed.

“Good morning.” Adam greeted.

“And good morning to you.” she replied.

“How're you doing today?” he asked.

“I'm doing well. How about you? How was your first night here on the island?”

“Oh, not bad. Actually it was very good.”

“Considering you shared a bed with the queen, I can't imagine it wouldn't be.” Bella smiled.

Adam did a double take, “How did you know I shared a bed with the queen?”

“I didn't. You just told me.” she teased, as Adam blushed.

“I guess I walked into that one.”

“I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist.” Bella giggled.

“So what're you up to this morning?” Adam inquired.

“I was planning to get something to eat. You?” she asked, before hearing Adam's stomach grumble.

“I guess I may as well find something to eat myself.”

“Well, let's go together.” Bella offered.

“Sounds good to me.” Adam agreed, as the two walked together.

* * *

The two were soon sitting on stools at a food stand and enjoying some eggs. As they ate, Adam spoke, “Mm, delicious.”

“I know. Nothing better to start the day than a good breakfast.” Bella stated.

“And that's a fact,” Adam finished, as the two chuckled. Adam looked all around seeing many women hard at work, and some were having fun, “How does work labor work around here? I mean doesn't everybody do some kind of work on this island?”

“Of course. A lot of us work shifts on certain days, weeks, months, or even years. But we're always given time after work to have fun.” the redhead explained.

“That's worth knowing. I wonder what sort of work I can do around here? I mean I don't wanna turn into some slacker who does nothing but lounge around all day.”

“I'm sure there's something meant for you to do on the island, Adam.” Bella assured.

“I hope so too.” Adam said, as he continued to enjoy his meal.

* * *

After eating, the two decided to take a stroll around the island passing more ladies who each gave Adam a flirtatious greeting. Adam sheepishly waved, as sexy thoughts ran though his mind. He was brought out of his horny thoughts, upon hearing Bella groan. He stopped and looked at her rubbing her own shoulders, “Bella, what's wrong?” he asked in concern.

“Just a little knot in my shoulder.” Bella answered, while rubbing said spot.

Adam couldn't stand seeing the sight of her stressed so he thought of how he could help her, until an idea came to mind, “Here, let me help you.”

“Help me? How?” Bell asked curiously.

“Come here.” Adam brought her over to a bench and sat her down. He stood up on the bench and got behind her, and started massaging her shoulders.

“Oh!” Bella gasped, as Adam's massage treatment was relaxing her and unloosening the knots in her shoulders.

“Tell me is it working?” Adam asked hopefully.

“Yes. It feels so good,” Bella moaned, as Adam continued to massage her, “How are you so good at this?”

“Truth is I'm actually winging it,” Adam confessed, “But I've seen this in enough media to understand the situation that calls for this kind of treatment.”

“Well, it's working,” Bella said, as she continued to relax and enjoy Adam's massaging. Soon, the woman spoke, “Ok. I think it's all gone now.”

“I'm glad I could be of help. You must've been really stressed.”

“Well, my job is usually to run things by Queen Jessica.”

“So you're her personal assistant?” Adam inquired.

“Just about. It can be strenuous having to keep going back and forth to deliver messages to the Queen and the one she has business with.”

“No wonder your shoulders were in knots.” Adam said.

“They were until you helped,” Bella smiled, “And I'd like to properly thank you for that.”

“Properly thank me?”

“Yes. Come on!” she took Adam by the hand and dragged him along.

“Hey! Slow down!” Adam called, as he tried to keep up.

* * *

Bella had brought Adam into an unoccupied storage room, “What're we doing in here?” Adam asked, as he looked around.

“Well, I can't properly thank you outside, silly.” Bella answered.

“And just how are you going to properly thank me?” he wondered.

“Well, for starters this.” Bella said, as she cupped Adam's cheeks and placed her lips on his.

As they kissed, Adam thought to himself, 'Damn, kissed by another sexy woman.'

When they parted, Bella spoke, “I know the Queen may have been your first kiss, but I'm glad I could be your second one.”

“Glad you were.” Adam admitted.

Bella smiled, “But that's not the full way I plan to thank you.”

“It isn't?”

Bella shook her head, “I plan on doing a lot more.” She reached behind her back to undo her bra, and after unstrapping it it fell to the floor leaving her breasts in full view of Adam.

Adam watched in amaze at Bella's juicy orbs shake before him, while said woman smiled at his reaction, “Like something you see?”

Adam couldn't answer as the words just couldn't come out of his mouth. Bella decided to continue, as she turned around and shook her butt a little to spice it up, before slowly removing her panties giving Adam a clear view, “Do you like my little juicy booty?” she giggled while shaking it some more.

“Juicy is right.” Adam agreed.

Bella turned around to give him a front view of her naked body. Adam's eyes were initially focused on Bella's boobs, until his gaze trailed downward to her pussy, which Bella took notice of, “You wanna kiss my pussy?”

“Do what?” he asked in surprise.

“Kiss it.” she repeated.

“May I?” he asked.

Bella nodded, “Go ahead.”

Adam looked at Bella's pussy as if he was being hypnotized by a snakes eyes. He moved his head forward before putting his lips to the pussy and kissed it, “Mm, yeah.” Bella moaned.

'Wow, kissing pussy could be just as good as kissing lips.' Adam thought, before removing his lips from Bella's spot.

“That felt good, but I know I'm supposed to be repaying you. So let me get you more comfortable.” Bella said, as she pulled Adam's trunks down exposing his hard on. She smiled at the erection pointing right at her, “I see you've been hiding this.” Bella said.

“I wouldn't say hiding.” Adam answered coyly.

“Well, let me give him the same kind of enjoyment you gave me,” Bella wrapped her hands around Adam's cock giving it a hand job, “Mm, you're so hard.”

“Uh, thanks.” Adam answered still not used to receiving those kind of compliments.

Bella continued to work her magic hands on Adam's penis before kissing it. Adam continued to pant in enjoyment, as Bella started massaging his ball sack in her palm, “Mm, these fit right in my hand.”

“Glad they do,” Adam panted from the pleasure he was receiving. Bella surprised Adam by popping his length into her mouth and began sucking on it, “Bella! Oh!” Adam gasped, as she sucked him, 'So this is how a blow job really feels. Well all those assholes back home who thought I'd never have the chance to be with a woman let alone a girl can suck on that!' he boasted in his thoughts.

As Bella sucked Adam, she was deep in her own thoughts, 'This feeling, it's as if I'm sucking on a delicious popsicle. Well, one thing's for sure, not even the Queen will be able to say she took the purity of this handsome boy first.'

While Bella continued to suck Adam, the boy gasped, “Bella, I'm feeling something building. I-I can't hold it in! Oh!” he gasped, before releasing his load into Bella's mouth causing her cheeks to puff out.

Bella slid her mouth off Adam's dick, before swallowing the contents, “You had all that building up inside you.” she told him.

“I tried to hold it in as long as possible, but this was my first time doing it.” Adam answered.

“I know, but don't worry you'll get the handle on it. Because now we're taking that cock of yours and put it in both my booty and pussy separately.”

“You reallty sure you wanna go through with this?” Adam asked curiously.

“I am.”

“All right, but just so you know it is my first time.” Adam reminded her.

Bella smirked, “That's why I'm taking lead on this.” Bella sat Adam down on the ground while spreading his legs while his erection was sticking straight up. Bella turned around and slowly lowered her ass down so his penis went right into her anus, “Oh!”

“What, does it hurt?” Adam gasped hoping she wasn't getting too uncomfortable.

“Don't worry about me. I can handle it.” Bella assured him, “Now just relax, and let me handle this.” she started performing the reverse cowgirl move on Adam, as she slid her anus up and down around his hard on as it rubbed up against her inner walls.

“Oh, this feels good.” Adam panted, as he took the time to gaze at Bella's butt before putting his hands on both cheeks to massage them.

“Mm, that's it. Massage my booty while I pleasure you.” Bella told Adam, as they both worked to please each other.

“Your booty is really soft.”

“Thank you, and your penis feels so good inside me.” Bella replied, as she continued to ride him.

“Bella, it's coming up again!” he moaned.

“Then do it.” Bella ordered, as she picked up the pace, until Adam could hold it in and shot another load this time inside her.

“You know I had no idea my body could be capable of so much despite whatever magazines or adult stuff I'd secretly read or watch to give me insight.” Adam explained.

“You don't give yourself enough credit,” Bella said, as she lifted herself up so Adam's dick slipped out of her, “But I can tell you can do so much for anyone here in this field.”

“Thank you.”

“And look, you're still so hard. That means I can spoil you some more.” Bella smiled, as she lowered herself down to Adam's dick and wrapped her big breasts around it.

“This feels so nice.” Adam panted, as the soft fleshy orbs smothered his penis.

“It's about to get even better.” Bella promised, as she started moving her breasts all around Adam's cock.

'Shit, my dick's feel like it's being smothered between two incredibly soft marshmallows.' Adam thought, as he started sweating with excitement.

Bella looked down at Adam's squirming face, and giggled, “I love that face your making. It's so adorable.” she continued to pick up the pace to make Adam cum faster.

“Bella! Oh, God this is the best!” Adam called, as he felt himself building up again, before shooting his cum right into Bella's face and it dripped down on her breasts.

“Oh, my, you got it all over me.” Bella noticed.

“I couldn't help it. You just made me feel so good with your boobs.”

“I know. And I'm glad you enjoyed it,” Bella began licking the content off her breasts, before using her hands to clean her face and lick the stuff off her appendages, “Now take that nice big cock of yours and slip it into my pussy.” she motioned to her dripping wet pussy below.

“If you insist.” Adam answered, as he remained in the position he's been in, as Bella slid her pussy down on Adam's dick.

“Mm, feels just as good when you had it up my other hole.” Bella told Adam.

“I know. It feels great.” Adam admitted.

“Now just relax, Adam, because I'm gonna give you the ride of your life.” Bella began, as she started riding him like a cowgirl.

“Oh, yeah. Bella! Oh, that's the spot!” Adam panted, as she bounced up and down on his dick.

“Mmm, yeah. I love it too!” Bella moaned, as she continued to ride Adam.

“This is the best first time I could've ever asked for!” Adam called, as he was on the verge of another climax.

“Glad I could be your first one!” Bella called, as Adam finally released his load inside her. The two panted before getting themselves together.

The two laid back against the wall next to each other, “Bella, that was the greatest experience of my life. Thank you.” Adam thanked her.

Bella looked at Adam and pecked his cheek, “You're welcome. I just hope next time we can go even further than we did here, and every time after.” she grinned.

“I'd love that.” he admitted.

“Though you may wanna be careful. Eventually all the other ladies will want a piece of you, so you better hope your stamina builds up.” she warned Adam.

“I'll be prepared.”

“And with those hands of yours, you should look into joining our island spa as a masseuse.” Bella suggested.

“You know, that sounds like a good idea.” Adam answered.

Bella smirked, “And it'll give you a good chance to feel up some more boobs and butts.”

Adam blushed at the idea, and chuckled sheepishly, “Uh, right.”

“But for now, let's just relax here for a bit.” Bella said, as she held Adam closer to her body.

“Sure thing.” Adam agreed, as they sat back and enjoyed each others company.


	4. Nuru Massage

Later that day, after recovering from the hot sex, Adam and Bella went their separate ways. Adam began walking close to the beach, before noticing all the women ouch on sand and water were completely naked, "A whole nude beach on the island. This place has everything a teen boy with raging hormones could ask for." he told himself.

As he walked he stopped before a building and saw it was a spa, "Hmm. Bella did say with my hands I could make a good masseuse. Maybe I should see exactly how good this place is before deciding if I want to work here or anything." he walked for the entrance.

He entered the building seeing no on around so he waited in the waiting lounge. Entering from the back was a black woman, with long sexy legs, and had long ebony hair tied in a ponytail. Her only attire was a white robe, "Hello." she greeted Adam.

"Hi." he greeted back.

"I'm Sabrina," she introduced herself, and continued before Adam could speak, "And don't worry I know who you are, Adam."

"Right." Adam replied knowing very woman had to know him.

"So what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Well, I saw this place and decided to check it out. Are you running it by yourself?" Adam wondered.

"Just for today. I volunteered to cover for today. At least it's a slow day otherwise we'd have customers right from left." Sabrina answered.

"How is business normally?"

"It's very well, actually. The ladies really like how we handle all their stress," Sabrina smiled at Adam, "How would you like a special full package treatment?"

"Really?"

"Of course. We may not have ever worked with men before, but we're all quick studies."

"Well, if you're offering." Adam answered.

"Great. Come with me." she took Adam around back where there was a shower, a tub, and an air mattress.

"So this is where the magic happens?" Adam asked Sabrina.

"Uh-huh," Sabrina confirmed, "Just let me get comfortable." she removed her robe to reveal she was wearing baby blue lingerie. Adam stood where he was and was entranced by her sexy figure along with her F cup breasts. She slipped out of her sandals and was barefoot. She started removing her bra and panties before tossing them onto a bench.

'Damn, I've never been more turned on by a black girl than ever before.' Adam thought to himself.

"You ok?" Sabrina asked, snapping Adam out of his thoughts, "You're not nervous, are you?"

"Me? Not a chance." Adam answered, while trying to keep his hormones in check.

"Good. Now give me your hands." Sabrina instructed, as Adam gave her his hands. Sabrina made Adam runs his hands all over her bare body, making sure he felt every inch of her torso, breasts, and everything else.

"You feel so soft and warm." Adam said in awe.

"Thank you," Sabrina giggled, before couching down to his level, "Now let's get you all ready," she said as she slipped his trunks down exposing his hard on to her, "I'll finally be working with one of these. This is my lucky day." she told Adam.

"I'll bet." he replied, while slipping his sandals off leaving him naked as well.

"Now let's start with the shower." Sabrina instructed, as she led Adam to the shower stall. She began running water making sure it was at perfect temperature before bringing him inside the stall with her.

Adam stood in the shower, as the water hit his body, and Sabrina began turning him all around, "Let's get you all wet." Sabrina said, as she made sure all of Adam's body was sprayed by the shower.

Once Adam's body was all wet, Sabrina sprayed some soap in her hand, and began lathering it all over his torso while also massaging him. She spun him around so she could get his back, before she spun him so he was facing her again.

She smiled, before leaning down and started kissing him. When their lips met, Adam was confused, but went along with it. When they parted, Adam looked at Sabrina's smile, "You have beautiful pearly whites."

"Thank you." Sabrina smiled some more, so Adam could continue to marvel at her sparkling teeth. She held Adam close while rubbing her own body against his.

"This feels good." Adam admitted, as he could feel her nipples trailing down his torso.

Sabrina got behind Adam, and lowered herself down a bit, before her hands found their way to his dick and balls, where she proceeded to give him a hand job, and massage his man jewels, "I'll bet this feels even better." she teased, as Adam moaned giving her the clue.

Sabrina herself was enjoying the treatment just as much as she savored the testicles being massaged in her palm, while feeling up the erection. She reluctantly released his package and stood up again to give Adam some more kisses, before speaking, "Now let's move onto the next part." she took him out of the shower.

The next thing Adam knew, he was sitting in a bubble bath with Sabrina at his side, "Now we just sit in here and relax a little." Sabrina told him.

"I can do that." Adam answered, as he started relaxing.

Sabrina turned to face Adam and wrapped her hand around his dick, much to his surprise, "Sabrina?"

Sabrina smiled, and spoke, "Don't worry. This'll help you relax better." she leaned in and planted her lips on his.

Adam closed his eyes and started returning the kiss. As they passionately made out in the tub, Sabrina continued to feel up Adam's dick. Adam used his hands to rub Sabrina's back making her moan through their kissing. The two broke lips for air, as Adam spoke, "This really is relaxing."

"I know." Sabrina giggled.

The woman continued to massage Adam's cock, before Adam kicked back and moved his crotch up to the surface so his dick was sticking up. Sabrina reached down and engulfed the length into her mouth. She started to blow Adam, as said young teen was sitting back and enjoying the treatment. The ebony beauty was slowly bobbing her head, as he tongue wrapped around Adam's dicks making sure to cover every inch of it.

As Adam was enjoying his blowjob, he started rubbing Sabrina's bare back to make sure she felt just as comfortable as he did. Finally after much blowing, Adam finally released a load, as Sabrina swallowed it. She spoke to Adam, "Good stuff. Now are you ready for your massage?"

"You know it." Adam answered, as he panted from how good his release felt. The two stepped out of the tub and went to the next part.

Adam was laying face down on a rubber air mattress, while resting his head against a long pillow. Sabrina stood above him and spoke, "Now are you ready?"

"Let's do it." Adam answered.

Sabrina giggled, as she lathered her hands up with lotion and started rubbing them around Adam's back to his shoulders, "How's it feel?"

"Feels good."

Sabrina started moving lower as she massaged his ass and legs. She made sure to pour more lotion on him making sure his entire backside was all oiled up. As Sabrina did so, she kept staring down at Adam's butt particularly enjoying massaging it the most, "You got such a cute butt."

"Ya think?" he asked, while still relaxing.

"Yeah." Sabrina confirmed, as she massaged it.

The woman climbed onto Adam's back and straddled him, before taking the lotion and started covering herself with it. Once she was all slick and moist she started sliding her front up and down Adam's backside rubbing their bodies together. As Sabrina slid further up to Adam's front she leaned down and kissed his cheek and neck.

"This is feeling great." Adam told her.

"I know, isn't it?" Sabrina asked, as she continued to work. She then went down further and turned around before getting in between Adam's legs and started sliding the same way as she was before.

As she slid closer to his butt hers started rubbing up against it, making Adam moan. Hearing this, Sabrina asked, "Does my booty feel nice pressed up against yours?"

"Yeah. As if you had to ask." Adam answered with a moan.

"Of course. I like it too." Sabrina replied, as she continued to rub their butts together.

Sabrina removed herself from Adam and spoke, "Time to turn sides, Adam."

"Ok." Adam answered, as he rolled over and laid on his back with his erection sticking up.

Sabrina once again straddled him, and started rubbing her body up and down Adam's. As their faces got closer they kissed for a bit, before Sabrina had to slide further away to continue the massage. As she slid back, she spoke up, "You wanna taste my pussy?"

"Sure." Adam answered without hesitation.

So Sabrina reversed her position so she was straddling him in the opposite direction she was in. She moved her booty closer to Adam giving him full access to her pussy, "Go ahead, Adam. My pussy is all yours. As long as you don't mind me having some more fun with your penis."

"Not at all."

So Adam began licking away at Sabrina's pussy, making her moan. Sabrina herself had wrapped Adam's dick in her large breasts and started rubbing them around it. Both of them moaned in enjoyment at how good they were making each other feel. Eventually the two started getting wet, which is how they wanted to be.

"Ok, Adam, now it's time for the main event." Sabrina said. She lifted herself up before moving back down to Adam's crotch positioning herself above his dick. She slowly lowered herself down before sliding his dick up into her pussy.

"Sabrina, this is awesome." Adam panted.

"I know. I've always wondered what it would feel like to have a dick in my pussy." Sabrina moaned.

"And, how does it feel?"

"More beautiful than I ever dreamed it could be." She answered lustfully.

"Well, I hope you enjoy it as much as I plan to."

"Then let's get to it." Sabrina said, as she started riding Adam like a cowgirl in reverse.

Adam did nothing but relax and enjoying the feeling of his dick rubbing up against Sabrina's inner walls. Sabrina herself kept gasping and moaning as she rode Adam like there was no tomorrow, "Oh! God! So good! I'm gonna-I'm gonna!" she and Adam released their loads, before picking it up again, and released a second load.

After their third release, the two laid down on the air mattress side by side covered in both lotion and each others cum, "How did you like your Nuru massage treatment?" Sabrina asked Adam.

"Nuru? My new favorite word," Adam joked, and the two laughed, "But seriously, it was the best feeling I've ever felt. And I'd like to learn more about how to do it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean I've been told I'm good with my hands, and maybe helping out around here from time to time can keep me distracted."

"Hmm. Not a bad idea. I'm sure the ladies here would also love to get a massage by a man," Sabrina agreed, "Very well, I'll take you on as my apprentice in the art of massaging."

"Thanks, Sabrina. I appreciate it." Adam smiled.

Sabrina leaned over and kissed Adam, "You're welcome." the two continued to kiss as they rested until they had their energy back.

xxcommentaryxx: Feel free to keep giving me ideas on what type of MILF or MILFs Adam should score with next and what scenario to put them in.


End file.
